


Stockings

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Older Characters, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 25.06.16 - Prompt was 'Stockings'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

“I told you what I wanted for Christmas, Lyn. Months ago.”

Carolyn narrowed her eyes from across the room, shadows from the fire flickering across her face. “And I told you in no uncertain terms that it was never going to happen.”

“ _Why_ , for heaven’s sake?”

“Because I’m sixty-six years old, you idiot! No-one needs to be subjected to….”

“I do. In spades.” He rose from his languid position on the bed and sauntered towards her, hands moving to trace her curves. “Works for me, and no mistake.”

She tried for a glare, well aware it was falling short of the mark. “Yes, well. I wonder about you, Douglas Richardson.”

“And well you might. But I know what I want, Carolyn.” He grinned, drawing her closer, dark eyes deepening in the half-light. “What I’ve wanted for a long time.”

“But it’s ludicrous!”

“Even so.”

She held his gaze and then broke away, rolling her eyes and walking across the room. She opened a drawer to retrieve the article of interest, tossing it on to the bed and raising her chin in defiance.

“Satisfied, smug pilot?”

Douglas groaned, stretching to reach the packet, frustration etched into every line of his face. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Now, why on earth would I be trying to do that?”

“Because you’re you.”

“You wanted stockings, did you not?”

He growled low in his throat, stepping towards her again and snagging her about the waist, his mouth hot and hungry as he kissed her. “Yes….”

“There you are, then.”

“But preferably with you _in_ them.”

“Specificity, Douglas.”

He chuckled, tossing the packet over his shoulder. “Lyn.”

“Yes.”

“Let’s just go to bed.”

“Finally the man sees sense.”

“Maybe for my birthday, then?”

She stretched to kiss him, thrilled by his instant, gratifying response. “Douglas?”

“Mm?”

“Chance would be a fine thing.”

FIN


End file.
